


Долгая ночная охота

by Eia



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Actors, Celebrities, Dancing, During Filming of The Untamed (TV), First Kiss, First Time, Humor, Idols, M/M, RPF, Rating: NC17, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: Как Ван Ибо учил Сяо Чжаня танцевать без отрыва от съемок. И как из этого ничего не получалось.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 36





	Долгая ночная охота

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи вымышленные, совпадения случайные. Написано по мотивам фанкамов и bts, но трактовка вольная. К сожалению, я плохо знаю хронологию.
> 
> И еще ворнинг: в тексте присутствуют и упоминаются эпизодические случайные сексуальные связи обоих главных героев с закадровыми женскими персонажами.

Вместо тысячи подкатов — затащи на танец. Хоть один. Хоть какой. Для Ван Ибо это было рабочей схемой номер один — провернув ее, он оказывался в чужой постели почти неизбежно. Это становилось вопросом лишь его желания. Более легкого способа он не знал и узнать не стремился: танцы безотказно срабатывали на лучших из лучших, от них грустно курили в сторонке и языковые барьеры, и социальные пропасти, и правила приличия, и естественная дистанция с незнакомыми. А как иначе, когда «что ты умеешь?» само собой превращается в «покажи свое тело», каждое «ого!» — в признание того, что тело — огонь, а «можно с тобой?» — в просьбу дотронуться. Лучшее оружие, если бы Ван Ибо спросили. Летающий меч и колдовской цинь в одном. И еще сгорающий в пальцах магический талисман до кучи.

Так что, когда Сяо Чжань попросил ему помочь, Ибо даже на секунду недоверчиво завис. Репетировать танец для выступления! О, небо, да разве бывает такое везенье. Они снимались вместе уже две недели, и этого как раз хватило, чтобы Ибо допекся до хрустящей корочки. Он пропал в первое же съемочное утро, едва увидев Чжань-гэ на площадке в реквизитном белом облачении: поймав на себе обалдевший взгляд, тот слегка повел бровью, обозначая, что Ибо в гриме тоже неплох, и открыл рот, будто что-то хотел сказать — но передумал и без слов утопил в лукавой усмешке. Да еще отвернулся. Это было так круто. Ибо не узнавал в нем парня, что столько часов просидел рядом на предварительных прогонах сценария — парня, про которого говорили, что айдол он второсортный, из бестолково большой группы, без нормальной подготовки и с неудачным имиджем неинтересного хорошего мальчика. Ибо и сам видел, как он ходил в скучном прикиде, мило откликался на Чжань-Чжаня посторонним людям и не считал пустой тратой времени смешить девчонок. Но теперь все это куда-то делось. Или у Ибо что-то сделалось с глазами. И голос сел. И ладони вспотели. А здравый смысл, кажется, где-то там просто взял и потерялся, выпав из рукава — и вместо него внутри немедленно завелось что-то новое, неспокойное.

Сначала Ибо попытался просто позвать и получить, не шевельнув пальцем. Все-таки, на его стороне был огромный перевес. Он был звездным айдолом ювелирной сборки. Он был объективно красив и для женщин, и для мужчин, а магнит для фантазий из него годами делала целая команда умных людей. Он и сам не понял, чему обрадовался, когда из долгого ленивого взгляда ничего не вышло. И с тех пор был занят с утра до ночи: то прозрачно намекал, то непрозрачно намекал, то выкидывал что-нибудь, чтобы Сяо Чжань на него смотрел, то тыкал чем-нибудь, чтобы не отвлекался. Он носился за Чжань-гэ, как ошалевший младшеклассник за красивой девочкой. И это был кайф, которого звездные айдолы не знают. Специально для них Ван Ибо мог бы снять ему рекламу. И даже не взял бы денег.

Только результат беготни все еще был ни туда, ни сюда. Сяо Чжань не прекращал этот бедлам и даже больше — откровенно поощрял внимание к себе. Но понимать его смысл не торопился.

И тут вдруг — танец. Для шоу.

Это был джекпот.

В общем, Ибо не стал ломаться даже для порядка. Взял видео, взял за руку и потянул в сторону в первой же затянувшейся съемочной паузе. Слишком боялся спугнуть удачу.

...

— Стоп! Сперва сверху, потом снизу, Чжань-гэ!

Целый день у них не было зеркала, и отражать Сяо Чжаня в тренировочных перерывах приходилось самому Ибо. К вечеру он уже слегка пьян был от смеха и от безотрывного взгляда на себя. И вот, зеркало все же нашлось в дверце гостиничного шкафа — Ибо снял ее с петель и приставил к стене. Теперь у него было, где показать Чжань-гэ итоги своих трудов со всех сторон. А у Сяо Чжаня теперь было, куда уморительно вздыхать, стонать и ругаться.

— Ай-я-я, — протянул он, остановившись. Отступил на исходную позицию, пробормотал себе что-то озадаченное — и начал прогон под счет с самого начала. Удары руками, шаги и выпады, глайд, поворот… Он все-таки был упрямый.

— Сверху и снизу, — снова подсказал Ибо, когда ситуация зашла в тот же самый тупик. Даже по полу похлопал для наглядности. — Снизу — это вот отсюда.

Проблемы настигали Чжань-гэ на волнах. Которых было две подряд: сначала простая и естественная, толчком от груди к животу и бедрам, упругим движением тела будто бы навстречу другому телу; а сразу за ней — искусственная, неживая и без ассоциаций, входящая в бедро снизу, от колена. Прокатившись через корпус до плеч, она дергала руки, и тогда из них легко было выбрасывать «робота» — такими же искусственными, неживыми ударами.

Сяо Чжань сосредоточенно смотрел в зеркало и, запутавшись, пытался толкнуть вперед то колено, то бедро. Его версия волн к роботу никак не вела, а в чем причина, он не видел.

Ибо до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, как легко ему можно помочь.

— Смотри, — он собрал ноги и поднял себя с пола, запустив вэйвинг прямо в процессе. Вниз и вверх, без остановки, еще и еще. Он немножко выделывался, конечно. Но Сяо Чжань не мог этого понять, а значит, в счет не шло.

Он срисовал у Ибо движение и теперь повторял за ним, не отставая. Ибо хотелось подвести его как можно ближе к технике локинга: плавная волна — резкая пауза; жесткие удары — плывущий, качающийся выпад. Они отлично помещались в узком зеркале вдвоем. И отлично двигались синхронно. Ибо даже залип.

— Спасибо, Ван-лаоши, — блеснул глазами Сяо Чжань. — Нет слов описать твое терпение. Я думал, ты будешь меня бить.

— Как можно бить Чжань-гэ, когда у него так хорошо получается.

— Это магия, — Сяо Чжань улыбнулся от уха до уха. — Ван Ибо — настоящий волшебник, у него танцует даже бревно. Небо, хоть бы половину этого мне удалось довезти до студии…

— И куда же Чжань-гэ собирается деть другую половину?

— Ну, ты же все видишь. Мое тело танцы не тянет.

— Чжань-гэ на себя наговаривает. У него лучшее тело, что я видел.

— Не утешай, Ибо. Это очень вредно. Танцевать я не могу. Как бы снова не забыть, что дальше, от одного неудачного поворота.

— А я подарю Чжань-гэ секрет на миллион. Пусть всегда поворачивается на пятке. Не на носке. Тогда не собьется.

— Ты не шутишь? — растерянно уточнил Сяо Чжань. — Это же как-то… не очень?

— Чжань-гэ такой невнимательный, — хмыкнул Ибо. Он отступил от зеркала подальше и, разбросав руки, скрутил три оборота. — Никогда почти не надо поворачиваться на носке. Во-первых, с пятки движение получается небрежнее. Во-вторых, так в самом деле не зашатаешься и не грохнешься. И главное, при съемке голова не «прыгает» на крупных планах. Ясно?

— С ума сойти, — хлопнул в ладоши Сяо Чжань. — Как же я без этого жил!

Он переступил с ноги на ногу и повернулся. Потом еще раз и еще; в третий раз Ибо шагнул к нему и на лету схватил за локоть, не дав упасть.

— Даже учителю Вану будет тяжело, — поднял на него глаза Чжань-гэ.

— Да нормально все, — заверил Ибо, отпуская его. И снова сполз на пол в позу благодушного зрителя. — Не решай за меня, что мне тяжело, а что нет. Может, я наслаждаюсь.

— Чем тут можно наслаждаться? — Чжань-гэ внимательно склонил голову к плечу. — Моей беспомощностью?

Ибо торжественно и неосмотрительно кивнул. И тут же втянул голову в плечи, прикрывая руками, потому что прилетело немедленно: по затылку, по шее, по макушке. Шлепки были легкими, и Ибо в два счета перехватил Чжань-гэ за оба запястья. Сжал и тянул крест-накрест, пока борьба не стала нешуточной.

— Подожди! — звонко выкрикнул, когда Сяо Чжань уперся коленом ему в плечо, угрожая опрокинуть. — Про руки я подарю тебе еще один секрет, который все знают, а ты — нет!

— Благословение неба, что на склоне лет мне встретился лао Ван, — Чжань-гэ бросил сопротивление и сощурил глаза, изображая глубокое внимание и совсем немного скепсиса. — Ума не приложу, как теперь с ним расплатиться.

— Это же ясно, — засмеялся Ибо. — Никак.

Он потянул Сяо Чжаня за запястья, разворачивая к зеркалу боком. Поднялся с пола и зашел ему за спину.

— Допустим, ты работаешь руками перед корпусом, причем даже неважно, в какой технике, — он осторожно накрыл правую кисть Чжань-гэ своей, собрал пальцы арронди, как у русских балерин, и повел к груди на манер белого лебедя; а левую руку сжал в кулак, подхватил под локоть и пару раз ударил в воздух. Хотел показать, что разницы нет, хотя по лицу Сяо Чжаня было ясно, что он, наоборот, не видит сходства. — Все это делается в одной-единственной плоскости. Вот здесь. И ее надо запомнить, просто и без затей.

Сяо Чжань кивнул.

Он был настолько расслаблен, а все это — так похоже на объятия, что сердце забилось горячо и гулко.

— Посмотри, — сказал Ибо сквозь удары пульса в ушах. — Если взять ниже — хоть чуть-чуть, хоть вот столько — руки приведут в движение лопатки и округлят тебе спину. Особенно заметно будет на видео с боковых камер. А если выше — задействуют трапецию и сделают шею короткой. Даже такую красивую, как у Чжань-гэ.

Шея Чжань-гэ оказалась как раз у Ибо перед носом. И договаривать ему пришлось в нее, а не в зеркало, потому что смотреть туда он больше не мог.

— Вот так, лао Ван? — Чжань-гэ сам отвел и привел руки, как было сказано. Ладони Ибо скользнули по его предплечьям, задержавшись у локтей. Он чувствовал, как на голой коже под его пальцами встали дыбом мелкие волоски.

— Ну да, — кивнул осторожно и медленно. — Только глазами провожать не надо. Когда кисти у Чжань-гэ перед грудью, он должен направлять взгляд поверх. А когда перед самым лицом — подставлять камере профиль. Смотреть на руки можно только для супер-акцента — например, когда впихнул в хорео кусок пантомимы, но есть риск, что без подсказки никто не поймет, что это она.

У Сяо Чжаня вырвался смешок, и этот сдавленный гортанный звук отозвался в Ибо так сильно, что пришлось выпустить из рук и отодвинуться подальше. Иначе он просто уперся бы в Чжань-гэ тем, что не требовало для узнавания никаких подсказок.

— Ты устал, Ибо? — Сяо Чжань развернулся к нему немедленно.

Ибо молча помотал головой, но отступил еще. Тогда Чжань-гэ вскинул руки — и, уставившись на них, как мим, в режиме полной наглядности, под незамысловатый, но очень заводной кач на месте потянул Ибо обратно за невидимый канат.

Для начала тот сделал в ответ круглые глаза. Но Чжань-гэ тянул выразительно, как будто средних размеров яхту, и пришлось уступить. Сдавшись, Ибо в три приема переломился в шести точках: бросил вперед плечи, уронил голову, а напоследок одним ударом дернул локти и колени — и под смех Чжань-гэ пошел к нему повисшей на веревочках марионеткой. До дрожи было интересно, что Сяо Чжань собирается делать. Но осмысленные, техничные движения возвращали чувство контроля не только над телом, но и над мутной от желания головой — поэтому то рука, то нога у куклы начинала жить своей жизнью, выходить из повиновения и сопротивляться. А расстояние в итоге сокращалось так медленно, что Сяо Чжань не выдержал — и последний, большой шаг навстречу сделал сам.

Ибо почувствовал, как горячие руки дотронулись до лица. Как скользнули под подбородок, приподнимая, запрокидывая. Вообще-то, Сяо Чжань совершенно напрасно вырос чуть ли не на десяток лишних сантиметров, но сейчас даже это было норм. Не норм было только одно: он не поцеловал Ибо сам. Все еще нет.

Ибо открыл глаза, которые успел закрыть в процессе, и механическим голосом сообщил Чжань-гэ, что система начинает запуск программы уничтожения. Досчитал до трех. Потом еще до трех; а потом, когда Сяо Чжань расслабился и перестал ждать — дрогнул всем телом и завибрировал, набирая темп. Чжань-гэ то ли ахнул, то ли засмеялся. Схватил Ибо за плечи. Потом — за запястья. Потом — за коленки, и снова — за плечи… Система пыталась бороться и трепыхаться, но она была не железная. И скоро источник биения остался только один — верхний пресс, судорожно подергивающий вверх-вниз грудную клетку.

Сяо Чжань прижал к нему ладонь и замер.

Ибо тоже замер.

Он бы дышать перестал, если бы мог.

Только он не мог. У него колотилось сердце. Внутри, под ладонью Чжань-гэ, слепо хлопала крыльями нежная пьяная бабочка, а снаружи с тонким звоном дрожала последняя, до предела растянутая секунда терпения.

Ибо медленно накрыл руку Сяо Чжаня своей и прижал чуть крепче. Сяо Чжань вздрогнул. Поднял слегка растерянные глаза. Он был так близко, что член Ибо качнулся в штанах, оттягивая от живота резинку. С такого расстояния видно было каждую ресницу, каждый штрих в темных радужках, каждый не до конца смытый с кожи след кисти. Каждую родинку. Губы Чжань-гэ дрогнули. Он смотрел на Ибо, как в огонь. «Я красивый! — мысленно прошептал Ибо, почти умоляя. — Не отказывайся!»

В первые секунды он даже не чувствовал, что целует. Чувствовал, что умирает.

Потом Чжань-гэ качнулся к нему, разрешая схватить руками. А потом, когда уже затапливало, перехлестывало — жаром, дрожью, неуправляемой жадностью, когда Ибо уже толкнулся языком, не встретив сопротивления, и скользнул ладонями, собирая футболку по взмокшей голой коже — потом оглушительно зазвучали телефоны во всех задних карманах разом.

У них обоих кончился условленный час в режиме «не беспокоить». Сяо Чжань вывернулся из рук, а Ибо ошарашенно его отпустил. Чжань-гэ схватил трубку: утром у него были короткие съемки в «Радости жизни», а вечером — выступление с группой, и помощница взялась торопливо уточнять насчет трансфера. Она планировала выезд из отеля в шесть утра. Сяо Чжань переспросил ее так, словно ни слова не понимал. Взял со стола бутылку воды и, плеснув в ладонь, умыл лицо. Прижал телефон плечом и вышел из номера.

Ибо проводил его взглядом, все еще ничего не соображая. Подождал две минуты. Три. Открыл свой собственный список пропущенных. Закрыл. Его менеджер коротко сообщал, что согласовал съемки нового рекламного ролика и фотосет для QQ Interest: это значило, что к восьми плановым вылетам на «Day Day Up» и «101» в этом месяце добавятся еще минимум два. Ассистенты сбросили краткий отчет об активности в соцсетях, инструкцию на ближайшие дни, уточнения по завтрашнему расписанию и пару вопросов насчет еды.

Член по-прежнему стоял. Руки дрожали и не успокаивались. Чжань-гэ не было, и в голове не укладывалось совсем ничего.

Ибо выглянул в окно. На улице уже сгустилась темень, в ярких пятнах света от фонарей вились мотыльки и проносились летучие мыши. Сбившийся с пути летучий хищник, Сяо Чжань, мерил шагами парковочную аллею. Все еще прижимал к уху гаджет. Словно почувствовав взгляд, на ходу вскинул голову и нашел Ибо в окне. Но пока тот пытался открыть и крикнуть, вышел из светового пятна. И исчез.

Уходя к себе, Ван Ибо захлопнул дверь его номера.

...

Ибо не стал ни звонить, ни писать. Просто влез под холодный душ и стоял там, сколько выдержал. Пока не начал кашлять. А после врубил приставку.

Не извиняться же. «Прости, гэгэ, я думал, ты не против, поэтому не мог удержаться. Это отвратительно. Больше не буду».

Да и спрашивать было не о чем. «Гэгэ, что происходит? Ты отшил меня, да?»

Он чувствовал себя на сто процентов отвергнутым. И обманутым в ожиданиях. И хотя виноват был сам — слишком сильно положился на себя, слишком верил, что ставка сыграет — но гнева точно заслуживал не он один. У Сяо Чжаня было три тысячи возможностей сказать, хоть прямо, хоть криво, что клеиться к нему не надо — если и правда не надо. Если его настолько не устраивают мужчины. Или мальчишки на шесть лет младше. Или один вполне конкретный Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань так к себе и не вернулся. Ни ночью, ни утром. За вещами в номер поднималась помощница, и Ибо даже не надо было выглядывать за дверь, чтобы это понять: он узнал бы Чжань-гэ по звуку шагов.

На рассвете пришлось лезть в душ снова. И торчать под холодной водой еще дольше.

Но хуже всего было то, каким пустым и никчемным показался съемочный день. Хотя весь он состоял из полетов, боев и визуальной эстетики, и хотя Ибо выкладывался на полную катушку в каждой сцене. Пока снимали наказание дисциплинарным прутом, он не видел перед собой ни одного лица — только сплошную стену из светящихся камерами мобильников. А сплюнув кровь, и вовсе наткнулся взглядом на портретный объектив. Наверное, это что-нибудь да значило.

Но он был так разочарован, что разочарование бросало тень на все вокруг.

А еще его, как назло, так и тянуло обернуться. По въевшейся привычке. К тому, кого не было.

Тот, кого не было, обрел дар речи лишь под конец дня. «Ван Ибо, я так тебе благодарен, — тренькнул телефон уже в раздевалке. — Спасибо, что потратил целый вечер. Я твой должник».

Кажется, Сяо Чжань тоже думал, что виноват. Только это нисколько не утешало — наоборот, сердило еще больше.

«Неинтересно», — мрачно нарисовал ему Ибо.

«Я вернусь до полуночи, — отозвался Сяо Чжань сразу же, как будто не выпускал телефон из рук. — Сможем поговорить про все остальное».

Ибо колебался над ответом очень долго. Его водитель уже вопросительно заглянул в дверь, а он все вертел гаджет в пальцах и по-всякому взвешивал и перевешивал свою уязвленную гордость.

«Только если ты хочешь продолжить с того же места».

«Нет, Ибо».

«Тогда не надо об этом разговаривать».

Он зашнуровал кроссовки, бросил наушники в сумку и пошел. Вот теперь он точно сделал все — даже предложил себя словами. И отказ получил предельно ясный. Падать дальше было некуда.

«Точно?» — уже в машине переспросил надолго замолчавший Сяо Чжань.

«Удачно долететь».

Остаток вечера Ван Ибо провел за тренировкой, хотя духота была смертная и пришлось включить кондиционер. Потом лежал в ванне, потом залип в телек. К полуночи в номере за стенкой появились признаки жизни. Но Ибо они уже не касались. Он так и отключился, глядя в экран — не то под снукер, не то под водное поло.

А утром начал войну.

...

Сяо Чжань только посмотрел на него — и сразу все понял. У него даже взгляд изменился. Обычно Чжань-гэ из образа не выходил и с утра до ночи так и болтался по площадке Вэй Усянем: открытым нараспашку и прекрасным, как стихийное бедствие. А тут с нежнейшего лица внезапно глянули совсем другие глаза.

В первый раз Ибо шлепнул его по рукам за попытку забрать телефон. Потом — за попытку дотронуться до лица. Потом — за попытку поправить ворот. Ну, а так как сопровождалось это дурацкими шутками про безбожную красоту, то и за них получилось тоже. Потом Сяо Чжань улучил момент между дублями и отважно попробовал спросить что-то на ухо. Ибо вытащил меч и обрисовал им вокруг горла Чжань-гэ пару таких замысловато-угрожающих дуг, что тому пришлось замереть. Хотя Бичень был пластмассовый и шевелился от ветра.

Ибо хотел донести, что между ними ничего больше не будет.

И что он не собирается мучиться.

И еще его нельзя трогать.

А в остальном был исключительно мил и ухмылялся, пока не устала щека.

Ну, и больше всего он работал. С полной отдачей. Так, что вихри вокруг поднимались, причем в самом прямом смысле — потому что снимали город И, и в его густом дыму Ибо полдня мел землю подолами одежд, летая на тросе. Танцевал с мечом в стробоскопической технике: поза — пауза, выпад — пауза, разворот — опять пауза. Постановщик трюков отпустил его дублера в первые же полчаса. Получалось даже круче, чем вчера, и очень хотелось думать, что так сказывается вечерняя тренировка. А не что-то еще. И не кто-то еще.

Сяо Чжань тоже работал — и тоже по-своему поднимал ветер. Когда-то Ибо был уверен, что небогатая мимика — отличительная черта всех очень красивых лиц. Потому что красота стабильна только в одной эмоциональной маске. А теперь знал, что нет: Сяо Чжань мог отражать своим лицом что угодно. Сколько угодно. С любопытством юного натуралиста и без ущерба для красоты. Иногда казалось — к съемкам он все свои чувства подготовил, как краски на палитре — каждым взмахом ресниц и каждой улыбкой собирался рисовать, и даже для страха, даже для ярости нашел оттенки, не нарушающие гармонию. Камера любила его работу без ума. Про женскую часть съемочной группы и говорить было нечего.

Ибо тоже несладко пришлось. От красоты трудно защищаться, если решил ее полностью игнорировать.

— Ван Ибо только с виду такой суровый, — помощница режиссера навела на Сяо Чжаня камеру и что-то спросила, а он обрадовался и начал нести пургу так проникновенно, что не отличить — в шутку или всерьез. Обернулся проверить, слышит ли Ибо; Ибо сделал вид, что не слышит. За нежность, с которой Чжань-гэ о нем говорил, хотелось убить отдельно. — На самом деле, он добрый. И очень веселый. И с ним классно. Я очень рад, что встретил Ван Ибо, и горжусь знакомством с ним. Не знаю, будем ли мы общаться после окончания съемок…

— Не будем, — не выдержал Ибо.

— Ну вот, — все вокруг засмеялись, а Сяо Чжань глянул вопросительно и смущенно. И от собственной резкости стало неловко. Как будто Сяо Чжань такого не заслуживал.

А может, и действительно не заслуживал.

— Вообще-то, Ван Ибо очень отзывчивый, — продолжил он после секундной заминки. Ибо уставился в пространство застывшим взглядом, теперь уже непритворно ничего не слыша. Знал, что Чжань-гэ сейчас как-нибудь круто пошутит за них обоих, но ничего не мог поделать, у него под слоем пудры потеплели щеки. Как же это было глупо.

— Хватит нести чушь, — сказал он. Хотя вступать с Сяо Чжанем в разговоры было совсем, совсем уж лишним.

— Хорошо, я умолк.

— Пойдешь на улицу фотографироваться?

Сяо Чжань обрадованно улыбнулся. Не разобрать, предложению Ибо или его очевидной неловкости. То и другое было его маленькой победой, и Ибо не сомневался — заслуживало одинаково довольной улыбки.

В любом случае, победа была и вправду маленькая. И Ибо за нее отплатил прямо с утра. Они снимались втроем с Цзи Ли, и в долгих паузах между сценами Ибо игнорировал Сяо Чжаня полностью. Глава клана Не оказался просто спасением: он изнывал от скуки и соглашался маяться любой дурью. Со времен детского сада Ван Ибо не рубился в ладошки с таким увлечением, как с ним в большом перерыве. А возможно, даже в детском саду не рубился. И пусть; зато им с новым приятелем было весело, девчонки со смехом снимали это на видео, а Сяо Чжань оказался лишним и молча стоял в сторонке. Это было справедливо.

Пока он не вытащил телефон и показательно в нем не завис. Ибо почти физически почувствовал, что задел его как следует. Но теперь он и сам оказался задет. От хладнокровной демонстрации безразличия настроение испортилось сразу же.

Сяо Чжань все равно оставался на шаг впереди. 

Может, это и вообще было нереально — сравнять с ним счет.

Зато реально было проиграть еще больше. Как только с площадки отпустили Цзи Ли, Чжань-гэ включил откровенный холод. И не выключал весь остаток съемочного дня. Ходил вроде бы рядом, плечом к плечу — а на деле глядел строго мимо Ибо и все время молчал. Не трогал, не цеплял, не заводил никаких разговоров. Как самый настоящий малознакомый партнер по работе — ничего общего, кроме сценария.

Ибо спасло только то, что это было совсем нечестно. Он ведь обиделся по серьезному поводу. Он целовал Чжань-гэ с риском умереть от разрыва сердца. А Сяо Чжань поиграл с ним и оттолкнул, а теперь еще пытался сердиться на обиду. Не пошел бы он?

Ибо встречал его холод, будто так и надо. Будто Сяо Чжань может делать, что хочет. Будто Ибо это не дергает и даже не касается.

— Завтра меня не будет, — наконец, сказал Чжань-гэ. И сдался: — Поеду записывать шоу с твоим танцем. Пожелаешь мне удачи?

Он все еще держал у губ флейту и говорил поверх нее — но смотрел на Ибо. И улыбался. Не выдержал первым. У Ибо отлегло от сердца.

— Чжань-гэ слишком многого хочет, — сказал он, глядя прямо перед собой — на нем как раз поправляли и прическу, и ленту, и боевой раскрас. Но не ухмыляться уже не мог. И даже не пытался. — И, по-моему, он обойдется. Надолго едешь?

Даже не верилось, что он устоял и не сдался.

— Одним днем. Утром вылет туда, а вечером обратно.

— Круто.

— Что круто? — усмехнулся Сяо Чжань. Подошел поближе, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, и над плечом гримера погрозил флейтой, как хворостиной. — Ничего не круто. Устану, как собака.

На нем была маска, но Ибо она ничуть не мешала.

— Вот это и круто.

— Нет.

— Офигительно круто.

— Нет.

— Круто! — Это Ибо выпалил уже в обтянутую черным спину. — Стой, у тебя прядь волос к маске пристала.

Сяо Чжань флейтой поддел челку, отбрасывая в сторону, и недоверчиво помедлил. Ибо протянул руку, стараясь не мешать костюмеру — тот затягивал на нем пояс. Поколебавшись, Чжань-гэ снова шагнул поближе и склонился. Едва касаясь, самыми кончиками пальцев, Ибо отвел от его лица выбившиеся волоски.

— Не жди моей благодарности, — чуть прищурив глаза, предупредил его Сяо Чжань.

— Ну, я же в курсе, что ты скотина, — согласился Ибо.

— Вы это слышали? Слышали? — оповестил окружающих Чжань-гэ. — Как у нас тут дети разговаривают! — он обернулся к Ибо и беззвучно, одними губами произнес такое, что даже смешно стало.

— Я не дети, — очень серьезно поправил его Ибо. И тоже загнул в три погибели. Увернулся от шлепка, грубо отпихнул от себя руку, замахнулся дать сдачи — и наверное, это можно было считать временным перемирием.

Но о том, что тоже уезжает — и не утром, а прямо ночью, и не на день, а на три — Ибо промолчал.

Не обязан был говорить. Друзьями они быть перестали, а для всех остальных существовало расписание в чате.

...

— Гэ? — Ибо потянулся за зеркальцем, чтобы поправить на лбу ленту — и, разумеется, черта с два дотянулся. Оно тут же оказалось в руке у Сяо Чжаня, а рука — на отлете, подальше от Ибо. Сам Сяо Чжань, между тем, был глубоко погружен в чтение своих реплик и даже головы не поворачивал.

— Гэ!

Отобрать удалось только с третьей попытки, после суматошной толкотни и шлепков рукавами. Ибо сосредоточенно уставился в зеркало, выравнивая ленту по бровям. И краем глаза увидел движение: все так же не отрываясь от чтения, Сяо Чжань поддернул полы своих тяжелых одежд. Открыл коленки и бедра по самые края спортивных шорт.

О, небо. Он будил в Ибо желание придушить.

То, что Ибо запретил себе быть обиженным мальчишкой и одержимым мальчишкой, имело неожиданные последствия. Провокации начались, едва он вернулся на съемки. Сяо Чжань его ждал. И теперь при любом подходящем случае проверял на прочность. Наверное, он считал это забавным — и Ибо даже не мог не признать, что в чем-то он прав. Работать вместе становилось все интереснее.

У Чжань-гэ был настоящий талант провоцировать тонко и со вкусом.

А у Ибо — длинные шелковые рукава, идеально подходившие для того, чтобы шлепнуть по заднице вместо тысячи слов.

Хотя и словами он тоже кое-что мог.

— …С кем из персонажей «А-лина» ты предпочел бы оказаться на необитаемом острове? — Даже для он-стейдж интервью Сяо Чжань выбрал вопрос что надо.

— С Цзэу-цзюнем, конечно, — без раздумий ответил Ибо.

Хайкуань вообще часто его выручал, когда свет начинал клином сходиться на фигуре, утянутой в черные одежды, и в голову опять лезли мысли о коленках, укрытых длинными полами, и талии под тугим поясом, и жестком вороте, из-под которого выглядывала полоска алого нижнего платья. Эта полоска как-то так круто подходила к лицу Сяо Чжаня, что одним росчерком запускала самое настоящее свечение. В голове про это так и вертелось: черное, как смоль, белое, как снег, алое, как кровь. Формула самой совершенной красоты на свете.

С Хайкуанем Ибо до посинения резался в приставку. А еще они битбоксили, кто как умел.

— Почему Цзэу-цзюнь? — склонил голову набок Чжань-гэ.

— Ну, он самый продвинутый заклинатель, — Ибо пожал плечами. — Если бы он был со мной, то любые проблемы бы отпали.

— Понятно. С кем еще?

— С Вэнь Нином.

— Потому что он самый сильный?

— И дерется отлично. — На самом деле, Юй Бинь просто тоже входил в число тех, с кем Ибо хоть как-то общался на съемках помимо Чжань-гэ. Гораздо меньше, чем с Хайкуанем, но все-таки.

— Ну, а еще варианты? — Сяо Чжань смотрел выжидающе.

— Не знаю, с кем еще, — признался Ибо. — С Чен-Ченом? С Хуайсаном?

Чжань-гэ молчал, слегка покусывая нижнюю губу.

— Вэй Усяня ты не рассматриваешь? — подсказал наконец.

Ибо сделал вид, что задумался.

— Нет. Его — нет.

— Почему? — Сяо Чжань удивился как-то очень по-настоящему.

— Не хочу.

— Но есть причина?

— У него слишком много реплик. От него устают уши.

— Да, но очень вероятно, что Лань Ванцзи все равно был бы рад, если бы Вэй Усянь оказался с ним.

— А я отвечаю за себя. — Вот теперь можно было и довольно ухмыльнуться. — Ты спросил, кого бы выбрал я. Я выбираю Сычжуя. Он скромный и милый.

Сяо Чжань со вздохом закатил глаза. Очередь озвучивать вопрос из списка перешла к Ибо, и он зачитал Чжань-гэ первую же попавшуюся ерунду — кому из героев «А-лина» тот бы мог дать взаймы кучу денег.

Он и действительно ни за что на свете не взял бы его на необитаемый остров. Потому что последним, от чего пожелал бы себе там погибать, был спермотоксикоз. Да и Чжань-гэ вряд ли хорошо себе представлял, что бы это значило — на необитаемом острове посреди океана остаться с Ибо один на один.

— …Ну, хочешь, я тоже разденусь?.. — увлеченно заучивал он текст, стреляя в Ибо черными, как сердце палача, глазами. Видимо, так было надо, чтобы интуитивнее запомнить.

— …Значит, мне опять придется раздвигать ноги?..

— …Мое горло, что ты с ним сделал! Я же просил — не надо так глубоко, и вот, полюбуйся — теперь не могу говорить!..

Последнее Сяо Чжань сумел показать без единого слова, одними руками — и, не выдержав, сам покатился со смеху. Ибо тоже захохотал, как только пришел в чувство. А что еще ему оставалось.

Дрочить на Чжань-гэ он себе тоже не разрешал. Строже всего остального. Это значило бы — с ходу проиграть с разгромным счетом, и он столько времени проводил под холодным душем, вздрагивая и стуча зубами, что уже не мог избавиться от кашля ни днем, ни ночью. Но не сдавался. Все еще нет.

Пока Сяо Чжань не зашел оттуда, где никакого отпора дать было нельзя.

В конце мая Ибо подписали на рекламный проект для японской косметики. И во время очередного препирательства Чжань-гэ прямо при всех дотла спалился насчет того, что продвинутый и юный он только с виду. А вообще-то, к мужскому макияжу относится, как сорокалетний старикан из шиномонтажной мастерской. Как к ненужному, лишнему, вынужденному, а если еще и в цвете — неуместному от слова совсем. Ибо в ответ тоже поддел его на грани фола — тем, что Чжань-гэ не айдол, и, похоже, мало что в этом смыслит. Но вместо очередного пинка внезапно получил, какой он красивый. Как ему всего этого не надо. Как он нравится, очень нравится Сяо Чжаню отмытым от краски и в обычной одежде. Так растерялся, что даже парировать не смог — каждое слово обжигало, будто глоток текилы, и когда Чжань-гэ умолк, Ибо был пьян до неспособности шутить.

А вечером в перерыве между сценами Сяо Чжань привалился к его плечу. И прижался виском. Может быть, без всякого тайного умысла — что-то такое они как раз и снимали, и было очень поздно, а работали с самого утра, попутно записывая интервью, так что все уже просто падали с ног от усталости. Может быть, Сяо Чжаню было без разницы, к кому прижиматься, или он даже вообще не понимал, что делает. Ибо ведь это тоже понял не сразу. Просто в какой-то момент он повернул голову и обнаружил, что Чжань-гэ дремлет у него на плече. В общем, нечему было придавать значение. Но в груди все равно дрогнуло что-то огромное — то самое, что с первого дня росло там вместо здравого смысла. Ибо стоял, не шевелясь, как будто оно могло расплескаться. Не смотрел, чтобы не спугнуть, не дышал и, что было труднее всего, старался не улыбаться. Потом Сяо Чжань, разумеется, просто взял и отстранился — как ни в чем не бывало. Да может, и в самом деле не бывало. Они глянули в раскадровку и начали выстраивать следующую сцену. И только то огромное, что шевельнулось в груди, больше не могло найти себе места.

В раздерганных чувствах Ибо полночи смотрел в потолок. Отключиться смог, только когда совсем не осталось сил. И провалился. Они с Чжань-гэ трахались прямо здесь, в его номере, в тесном гостиничном кресле, перед телеком, от которого по стенам метались неверные отсветы и дрожащие тени. Сяо Чжань склонялся к Ибо, сжимая коленями его бока, и упруго опускался, принимая в себя член. Хотя не было ответа, кто кому отдается и кто кем обладает. Ибо не мог двинуться: не давали ни кресло, ни поза, а Чжань-гэ еще и упирался ему в плечи, совсем ничего не позволяя. И член входил в него едва-едва — в этом не было удовольствия, только мучительное возбуждение, безуспешно ищущее разрядки. Только желание, дошедшее до последней грани. Только сорванное дыхание. Только пот, струившийся по коже и, как после долгого бега, частыми каплями падавший с волос. Ибо вскрикивал и гнулся. То хватался за обивку, не находя опоры, то гладил распаленное тело Чжань-гэ везде, где мог коснуться. И до изнеможения тянулся навстречу каждому его движению — целовал плечи, шею, безжалостную родинку под нижней губой, звал по имени, шептал матом. Задыхаясь, рассказывал все самое бесстыдное, самое сумасшедшее, для чего находил слова: как ему горячо и сладко, как одуряюще тесно, как хорошо, хотя на самом деле все это была настоящая мука; как Чжань-гэ вымотал его душу, как он сдохнет сейчас и ему не жалко, только еще чуть-чуть, пожалуйста, пожалуйста… А потом, когда сердце уже заходилось, а в ушах стучало набатом, он собрал последние силы и рванулся — выгнулся в этом пыточном кресле с риском сломаться и совсем уже ничего не соображая. Вскинул бедра, входя глубже, вбиваясь в тугое, упругое, жаркое, заставляя принять себя по-настоящему. Сяо Чжань ахнул и дернулся; Ибо схватил его крепче, не давая отстраниться, засаживая до основания и еще немножко. Толкнулся — и кончил. И уже кончая, почувствовал, как густое и теплое выплескивается на живот, как Чжань-гэ, содрогаясь, растерянно ругается ему в плечо, как глухо стонет и как крепко сжимает внутри.

— Я так люблю тебя, — пересохшими губами прошептал ему Ибо. И проснулся.

Он сел на постели, все еще тяжело дыша. За окном собирался рассвет. Лицо Сяо Чжаня по-прежнему стояло перед глазами. Сердце успокаивалось неохотно, а на животе медленно остывали потеки спермы.

Не вставая, Ибо насухо вытер их футболкой. Потянулся и нащупал на полу телефон.

Дела были плохи. Но если он хотел рискнуть еще раз, то сейчас было самое время.

А он очень хотел.

И после всего, что Чжань-гэ вчера сказал и сделал, наверное, даже должен был.

В чате уже неделю висели непрочитанные сообщения от Сяо Чжаня. Пара двусмысленных вопросов суточной давности, мемы про тяжкий труд, куча селфи в гриме.

«Поужинаешь со мной в городе?» — написал Ибо. А потом открыл свою фотогалерею и для симметрии сбросил несколько снимков; после вчерашнего специально выбирал только те, что были без особо густой подводки, яркой помады и улетных серег.

«Красивый?» — нарисовал он под вопросительным знаком.

Это было все равно, что с обрыва шагнуть. Но беспокойство внутри, как ни странно, наконец улеглось. Теперь от Ибо ничего не зависело. Ответ был за Сяо Чжанем.

...

Ван Ибо приехал к точке сбора первым. И первым же попался в руки художникам по костюмам и гриму. Сяо Чжань опаздывал, и к тому времени, как он растрепанным вбежал в гримерку, Ибо уже ждал в полной боевой готовности: оштукатуренный, расписанный и перевязанный белой ленточкой. Цзи Ли, который сегодня снова работал с ними третьим, был на промежуточном этапе подготовки.

Народу столпилась уйма. Сяо Чжаня усадили под лампу и в четыре руки принялись собирать волосы в хвост. Ибо был уверен, что в таких обстоятельствах ответа не получит.

Как же он ошибался.

— Ван Ибо — зло, — со смехом пожаловался Сяо Чжань. Вроде бы, обращаясь к Цзи Ли, но так, чтобы слышала вся гримерка. Кто-то немедленно вытащил телефон и начал снимать; их вообще так часто снимали не по делу, что некоторых ассистентов Ибо узнавал не в лицо, а по чехлу мобильника. — Просто зло, самое настоящее зло. Зло как оно есть. С утра он отправил мне пять штук своих фоток. И спрашивает: «Я красивый?»

— Ха, — хмыкнул Цзи Ли.

— Ты не мог бы, — Ибо с трудом одолел оторопь, — ты не мог бы не говорить глупостей? И ты первым сбросил мне свои фото!

— Я сбросил тебе селфи! А ты мне — снимки весом с автобус. Я их даже не открывал. — Сяо Чжань смотрел на Ибо вполоборота, а тот отчетливо чувствовал, как от подступающей ярости под слоями пудры холодеют скулы. Он ничего не мог понять. И меньше всего — того выражения, с которым Чжань-гэ следил за ним. Весело ему не было. Он знал, что делает. И не останавливался. — Такое никому в голову бы не пришло открывать, от них телефон бы лопнул. Ты просто нарцисс, Ван Ибо. Ты просто супернарцисс. Как можно быть таким самовлюбленным?

От последнего слова у Ибо даже в ушах зазвенело. Он задержал дыхание, чтобы ничего случайно не вырвалось в ответ. Через горло перехлестывали обида и бешенство. А еще была безысходность. И она была самой главной.

— Достаточно, — Ибо резко глянул в камеру мобильника, которая по-прежнему любопытно светила зрачком. Как только не треснула.

Но все остальное нельзя было оборвать так же просто. Целый день пришлось работать вместе, и разговаривать тоже пришлось целый день. Сяо Чжань нормально все рассчитал: прилюдно мучиться Ибо не мог, а к вечеру переживания утряслись и улеглись в ясную форму. Он был обижен на идиотские речи, насмешки при посторонних и намерение игнорировать его чувства в упор. А еще на жестокие качели, подзывание поближе без каких-нибудь целей, двусмысленные шутки и другие глупости. Но по сути вопроса предъявлять было нечего и некуда. Сяо Чжань не нуждался в Ибо и был в своем праве. Обижаться на него за свою ненужность Ибо не мог.

И изменить что-нибудь — тоже. Будь он даже айдол ювелирной сборки.

Утром он вылетел в Чанша, надев к отвязной футболке большие непарные серьги. Они оказались тяжелыми, как тоска. Но все это было его жизнью. А Сяо Чжань не был.

...

Два дня съемок «101» и «Day Day Up» пролетели по принципу: вышел в семь, вернулся в девять, ответил на важные сообщения и уснул. А третий, условно выходной, забили под фотосъемку для QQ — изначально ничего особенного не планировалось, но в свете занятости Ван Ибо в дораме, вызывающей очевидный зрительский интерес, концепция поменялась. На съемки приехала креативный директор группы новостных отделов QQ Interest. И хотя дела у нее, вроде бы, были с агентом и менеджером Ибо, но через двадцать минут работы он увидел ее за плечом у фотографа. А еще через двадцать понял, что зацепил.

Она была красивая, как хищная птица. Эффектная и стильная. Ровесница его матери, но так было даже лучше — здорово нравиться кому-то классному, у кого есть выбор. Она смотрела на Ибо, а Ибо делал вид, что не понимает. И еще через полчаса она сама с ним заговорила.

Он трахнул ее сразу после кофе, а потом еще раз — на подземной парковке отеля, а потом просто бросил считать. У него было очень мало времени, и он был голодным, как неприкаянный дух, на полтора месяца расставшийся с телом от одержимости. А ей так льстили его красота и неприличная юность, что он мог больше совсем ничего не делать. Ей интересно было самой расстегивать на нем штаны, раскладывать его на постели, пробовать на вкус и на ощупь.

Она даже в аэропорт отвезла его сама.

Может, так срабатывал какой-нибудь закон вселенского равновесия. Может, проигравшим в изнурительной борьбе с Сяо Чжанем полагались крышесносные случайные связи, если уж большая любовь не полагалась.

Еще в Корее Ибо научился тому, что тоска после секса обязательна и нормальна. То, что теперь, после бессчетного количества раз, его тянуло прыгнуть за край самолетного трапа, наверное, тоже было нормально. Пропорционально.

Как будто фантомная, беспредметная боль хотела найти себе внятно ощутимый источник.

...

— Смотрите-ка, у него губы прикушены, — засмеялся Цзи Ли. — Кажется, наш Ван Ибо кому-то понравился!

Ибо вздрогнул и поднял глаза. В его губы уперлись взгляды всех, кто только был в гримерке. Кроме Сяо Чжаня, конечно. Тот смотрел в телефон и не считал нужным отвлекаться. А через пару секунд вообще повернулся спиной.

Ибо почувствовал необъяснимое облегчение. Он ничего не был должен Чжань-гэ и имел право тащить в постель кого захочет и сколько сможет. Но так правда было легче. Почему-то.

— Ты так говоришь, будто раньше не нравился, — не оборачиваясь, строго поправил Сяо Чжань. — Наш Ван Ибо настолько хорош, что кружил головы всем, куда бы ни пошел.

— Только он отбивался от тех, кому кружил головы, — пошутил Чен-Чен.

Цзи Ли хмыкнул:

— В этот раз так понравился, что не смог отбиться.

Ибо их игнорировал. Стараясь не выдать своей неуместной, непонятно откуда взявшейся неловкости, ждал, обернется ли Чжань-гэ. Но так и не дождался.

— Как жизнь? — спросил куда-то в сторону, когда в очередной паузе между сценами им вручили зонт от солнца — как обычно, один на двоих. Ибо поколебался, но все-таки взял его и шагнул поближе. Встал так, чтобы солнце било в спину ему, а не Сяо Чжаню. Просто потому, что того опять нарядили в черное. Был бы в белом, Ибо бы наплевал.

— Спасибо, — так же в сторону сказал Сяо Чжань. И, помолчав, добавил: — С тобой она гораздо лучше, чем без тебя.

Ибо тоже замолчал надолго.

— Чжань-гэ решил извиниться?

— Не думаю, что мог нанести тебе ущерб. — Сяо Чжань наконец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но да. Я хочу извиниться.

— Поздновато, — заметил Ибо. — Но вообще-то, вреда от тебя и правда не было. Забудем.

Чжань-гэ улыбнулся.

— Друзья?

— Друзья, — кивнул Ибо. — Если Чжань-гэ захочет порубиться в «FIFA» или гонки, он может ко мне зайти.

— Мне привезли мой джойстик, — предупредил Сяо Чжань. — И приставку тоже.

— Тебе это не поможет.

— Лао Ван не может знать наверняка.

— Еще как могу.

— Опять? — Сяо Чжань сощурил глаза. — Ну вот что, я напишу тебе вечером, как только включу консоль. И за свою самонадеянность ты будешь наказан.

— Что поставим на кон?

— Тебе не понравится.

— Как страшно, — Ибо даже засмеялся. — Можно подумать, мне хоть раз могло понравиться!

Сяо Чжань пихнул его в грудь, и Ибо с наслаждением наподдал ему свободным рукавом. Они подрались прямо под зонтом, как всегда. Жить правда стало легче. Работать — тоже.

А вечером Чжань-гэ в самом деле вспомнил про приставку, едва Ибо выбрался из душа. Минут двадцать они пытались гонять вдвоем, сидя каждый в своем номере, но толку из этого не вышло: из-за проблем с сетью игра вылетала, и ждать, пока она снова разыщет их учетки и сведет вместе, приходилось дольше, чем гоняться. «Бери оружие и иди сюда, если не боишься», — наконец написал Ибо. «У тебя тридцать секунд, чтобы сбежать», — ответил Чжань-гэ. И забарабанил в его дверь.

Хотя вид у него, когда Ибо открыл, был не самый уверенный.

— Приземляйся вон там, — кивнул Ибо на свое кресло перед экраном. То самое, пыточное — но не на кровать же было усаживать. — Играем до семи побед. И если я выиграю, — он задумался, со вкусом перебирая варианты, — когда я выиграю, тебе будет на целую неделю запрещено ко мне прикасаться!

Сяо Чжань присвистнул.

— Мы снимаемся вместе, ты помнишь об этом? И у нас сто тыщ сцен, в которых я должен тебя трогать.

— Чжань-гэ очень умен, он что-нибудь придумает.

— Вот спасибо! — покачал головой Сяо Чжань. — Это точно твое последнее слово?

— Да. Теперь ты?

— Раз ты такой жестокий, то если я выиграю, попрошу тебя помочь мне с танцем для «Produce 101».

— Что-что? — поднял бровь Ибо.

— Я думал, ты знаешь, — внимательно посмотрел на него Сяо Чжань. — В июне им будут нужны приглашенные айдолы. Для мастер-классов по вокалу, или вроде того. Я не мог не согласиться.

— С ума сошел — не согласиться? — возмутился Ибо. — Это очень популярное шоу, от таких не отказываются. Тебя уже и так помнят только по «X-Fire» трехлетней давности… прости, я каждый раз так говорю, как будто это важно, а на самом деле, конечно, нет. Но тебе надо там быть.

— Мне надо найти хореографа.

Ибо пожал плечами.

— Завтра дам право на реванш, если продуешь. И послезавтра. И потом. К середине июня тебе, может, и повезет.

Сяо Чжань попытался отвесить ему подзатыльник. Ибо уклонился. Отобрал у него джойстик и начал перезапуск консоли. Включалась она медленно, и перед потухшим глянцевым экраном телека Ибо на пару секунд завис.

Губы были как губы. Никаких следов.

— У тебя кто-то есть? — проследил его взгляд Сяо Чжань.

— Не буду отвечать, — нахмурился Ибо. — Чжань-гэ это совсем не касается.

И оно, может, в самом деле не касалось. Но Ибо себя переоценил. Когда обернулся, протягивая джойстик обратно, оказалось, что Сяо Чжань забрался в его кресло с ногами. И смотреть на это стало неожиданно тяжело.

Его красота была какой-то абсолютной. А растянутая футболка и безразмерные спортивные штаны оттеняли ее даже хлеще, чем белоснежное ханьфу клана Лань, так подкосившее Ибо в первый день. Они делали Сяо Чжаня беззащитным. Уязвимым. Хрупким. Таким, что в ответ ему из нутра Ибо поднимался отчаянный немой крик.

Ибо непочтительно впихнул джойстик Чжань-гэ в руки. Обогнул кресло и опустился перед телеком прямо на пол.

Но теперь ему было совсем не до игр.

— У меня никого нет, — сказал он, обхватив колени. Голос звучал хрипло, как будто крик, благополучно погибший в груди, все равно не прошел для него даром. — Это вышло случайно. Там была женщина. Очень красивая и с вагоном таких, как я. И она почему-то захотела со мной, а у меня даже не было ни одной нормальной причины, по которой бы нет. Я был бы фантастическим идиотом, если бы стал отказываться. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает, Чжань-гэ?

Он не мог себе объяснить, зачем оправдывается. Но Сяо Чжань слушал его, опустив голову. И не останавливал.

— Да, — кивнул он. — Я знаю.

Ибо сглотнул. Даже от такой мелочи в груди кольнуло неприятно.

— А вообще-то, Чжань-гэ, — позвал он тихо и почти безнадежно, — у меня есть ты. И это тебе известно. Уже очень давно.

Сяо Чжань закрыл глаза.

— Ты у меня тоже есть, — сказал, сжав пальцами переносицу. — Вот что, Ибо. Я передумал. Не надо помогать мне с танцем.

Он выбрался из кресла, и Ибо вскочил на ноги, как ужаленный. Даже представить не мог, что Чжань-гэ уйдет. Только не сейчас. Он бросился навстречу и схватил его за руки, снизу вверх заглядывая в лицо. Боялся самого себя, потому что готов был упрашивать. Готов был даже удерживать силой.

— Чжань-гэ! — Наверное, этого было мало. Всего было мало. — Чжань-Чжань!

— Тише, тише, здесь тонкие стены, — Сяо Чжань качнулся к нему. И склонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Ибо замер, у него опять сумасшедше заколотилось сердце. — Я хочу изменить ставку. Сделаем так: если я выиграю, то в следующий раз, когда тебя кто-то захочет — мне все равно, мужчина, женщина — ты откажешься, Ван Ибо. — Чжань-гэ сглотнул и перевел дыхание. — Ты скажешь, что не свободен. И что изменять тебе не разрешено.

Ибо потянулся к нему. Чуть ближе, чтобы склоняться было удобнее. Чтобы легче было опереться. Чтобы задеть носом кончик носа, чтобы пойманные запястья можно было отпустить и просто поглаживать.

— Я не буду никому врать, Чжань-гэ, — прошептал он, чувствуя, как не хватает дыхания. — Если хочешь, чтобы так было, то придется со мной встречаться.

— Интересно, как? — тоже перешел на шепот Сяо Чжань. — Ты же только что сказал, что запретишь мне тебя трогать.

— Я тоже передумал, — не отстраняясь, мотнул головой Ибо. — Если я выиграю, Чжань-гэ, я буду твоим хореографом. Я сделаю тебе танец для «Produce 101». И потом еще, если потребуется. И вообще всегда, когда будет надо. Пока сам не сможешь.

— Ибо, — слабо улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. — Я никогда не смогу.

— Чжань-гэ вправду очень умен. Он сразу все понимает.

Сяо Чжань высвободил одну руку и попытался шлепнуть. Ибо поймал ее снова и больше уже не отпускал. Тогда Чжань-гэ развернулся вместе с ним на сто восемьдесят и толкнул в грудь. Ибо был готов: он вцепился мертвой хваткой и дернул его за собой, так что в кресло они повалились вместе. Ножки проехались по полу, пружины жалобно скрипнули, дышать стало нечем; Сяо Чжань издал испуганный возглас и зашевелился, пытаясь приподняться — но Ибо не дал. Не было ни тяжело, ни больно. Было возбуждающе до звона во всем теле.

Чжань-гэ потянул его вверх и заставил сесть. Ибо запрокинул голову, подставляя губы. Почувствовал, как осторожно по ним прошлись жесткие подушечки пальцев. Его собственные руки были у Чжань-гэ в задних карманах штанов — сминали и гладили, прижимали теснее, помогали устроиться верхом. Телефон Ибо ощупью выключил и выбросил. Сердце билось, как пойманное.

У него опять была проблема. Сяо Чжань опять его не целовал.

— Чжань-Чжань, — позвал Ибо. Губы ждали на расстоянии выдоха, он мог бы достать безжалостную родинку языком. — Все… нормально?

— А?.. — переспросил Сяо Чжань. С легким привкусом стона. И Ибо немедленно накрыл его член ладонью.

Тот был горячим и каменным. И подрагивал под пальцами. Свободные штаны болтались совсем отдельно от Чжань-гэ, ткани почти хватало, чтобы обхватить и стиснуть, не снимая.

— Поцелуй меня, — хрипло попросил Ибо.

— Первым — ты меня.

— Я был первым в прошлый раз. Было плохо.

— Было очень хорошо. Я совсем потерял голову.

— Постой, — Ибо даже взгляд сфокусировал. Даже отстранился чуть-чуть, чтобы удобнее было смотреть. — А зачем тогда меня обломал?

— А что надо было делать? — глянул в ответ Сяо Чжань. И тоже слегка отодвинулся. — После того, как ты обломал меня с самого начала?

— Я? — изумился Ибо. — Чжань-гэ, ты… смеешься?

Сяо Чжань все еще смотрел на него.

— Когда? — запальчиво спросил Ибо. — Я увидел тебя на площадке, в первый день съемок. И все! С тех пор я ничего не помню, никого не вижу и хожу только от тебя и к тебе!

Чжань-гэ слегка закусил нижнюю губу. Кажется, он улыбался.

— А что было раньше, тоже не помнишь? Как мы прогоняли сценарий, и я из кожи вон лез, чтобы ты хоть на секунду ко мне повернулся. Как я ходил за тобой в перерывах и пытался перемолвиться хоть словом, а ты не отвечал. Как я сел рядом за обедом и понял, что ты на меня даже не посмотришь. Я и в самом деле не айдол, Ван Ибо, и я решил, что все понимаю. А потом оказалось, что это еще и не все. Что если тебе взбредет в голову, ты уложишь меня в постель по щелчку. И я никуда не денусь.

Ибо слушал его ошалело.

— Чжань-гэ, — у него пересохли губы. Он лихорадочно соображал, что в свое оправдание сказать можно, а что — категорически нет. И плотный график с тремя параллельными проектами, скорее, был из разряда «нет». — ...Ты сейчас сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь? И что ты до сих пор не можешь мне простить, что я идиот?

— Вот в это я не играю, — тут же нахмурился Сяо Чжань. — На идиота ты совсем не похож. И не пудри мне мозги.

Ибо усмехнулся и достал языком его родинку.

А Чжань-гэ поймал его и прикусил.

И все. Никто больше не мог быть ни вторым, ни первым; они сталкивались губами и мешали друг другу, целуя одновременно. Горячо и сладко было, как никогда в жизни. Потом Чжань-гэ застонал, и Ибо запрокинул голову, разрешая ему все, что захочет. Сяо Чжань обхватил его шею ладонями. Скользнул в рот языком и взялся дразнить так нежно, что Ибо затрясло. Член Чжань-гэ был у него в руках, Ибо высвободил его из штанов и теперь торопливо, горячечно стягивал свою майку — чтобы обнажившаяся головка уперлась в его голый живот, чтобы можно было прижать ее к влажной от испарины коже. Чжань-гэ бросил целовать и смотрел. Ибо смотреть не мог. Уткнулся в плечо, скользя ладонью по напряженному стволу, обхватывая и сжимая. Его собственный член упирался куда надо, Чжань-гэ двигался прямо на нем вместе с каждым движением руки, и оргазм уже завязывался внутри горячим, дрожащим сгустком. Даже шорты стягивать было поздно.

— Ибо, — задыхаясь, прошептал Сяо Чжань.

И все. Ибо услышал собственный стон, бедра непроизвольно толкнулись навстречу — и тряхнуло, выгнуло, он обхватил содрогающееся тело и прижал к себе накрепко: в эту секунду оно было только его, он его выиграл, получил, забрал себе. И тоже существовал только для того, чтобы его иметь.

...

— Чжань-Чжань? — позвал Ибо, задевая губами влажную ткань футболки.

Сяо Чжань поднял голову. Чуть отодвинулся и взял лицо Ибо в ладони. Погладил большими пальцами губы и подбородок.

— Тянь-Тянь? — позвал в ответ. Его глаза смеялись. Но Ибо больше доверял рукам — прикосновения были такими нежными, что внутри тоненько позванивало.

— Я знаю, как я могу все исправить, — зашептал Ибо, садясь поудобнее. — Теперь я буду ходить за Чжань-гэ по пятам и смотреть только на него. Глаз не смогу отвести. У меня душа будет не на месте, если не буду его видеть.

— Ты рискуешь споткнуться о какой-нибудь провод, — очень серьезно возразил Сяо Чжань. — Или упасть в яму.

— Да фигня, — засмеялся Ибо. — Вот Чжань-гэ будет очень неудобно. Он будет пересекаться со мной в людных местах, сгорая от неловкости. Будет просить меня не палиться, велит мне отворачиваться и закрывать глаза. Смотреть хоть куда-нибудь, хоть на кого-нибудь. И я, конечно, сделаю все возможное, если он захочет. Но все равно будет заметно — когда у меня нет души, а когда есть.

Сяо Чжань медленно поглаживал его щеки.

— Посмотрим, — усмехнулся он. — Ты самый красивый, кого я встречал в своей жизни. Может, я сниму те тряпки, и ты снова меня забудешь.

— Этого никогда не случится. Скорее, Чжань-гэ забудет меня, он бессердечнее.

— Ибо.

— Тебе можно говорить Тянь-Тянь.

Сяо Чжань склонился к его лицу и прикусил губы — сначала нижнюю, потом верхнюю.

— Ты остаешься на ночь здесь, знаешь это? — спросил Ибо. У него опять встало, как будто жар от укусов мгновенно перетек в член, и Чжань-гэ не мог этого не чувствовать.

— А если утром меня засекут ребята с камерами?

— Чжань-гэ помашет им рукой и скажет, что мы усердно репетируем с четырех часов утра. Тебе нужно срочно разучить танец для «Produce 101», а я самый добросердечный партнер по съемкам, что у тебя был. И это мы уже успели с пробежки вернуться. Для особой жалостливости можешь выжать футболку.

— От спермы? — уточнил Сяо Чжань со смехом.

— Чжань-гэ скажет, что это особая пептидная сыворотка с белой глиной, чтобы сделать кожу такой нежной. — Ибо погладил его бока, собрав футболку, а потом запустил руки под ткань поосновательнее, нашел соски и начал едва ощутимо задевать их кончиками пальцев. — Никто не усомнится, потому что его фарфоровая красота снимает все вопросы. К тому же, я готов подтвердить каждое слово.

— Да от тебя можно всякого ожидать.

— Как раз нет, — мотнул головой Ибо. Соски твердели, и Сяо Чжань начал поерзывать у него на коленях. — Знаешь, как нас учили выбирать партнера? Так, чтобы ему было, что терять, если вас раскроют. Я очень хорошо тебе подхожу, Чжань-гэ. Ты можешь доверять мне абсолютно.

— Ну-ну, — Сяо Чжань поморщился. — А я думал, это потому, что я тебе нравлюсь.

— Нравишься, — кивнул Ибо. — Очень-очень нравишься. Но поэтому ты можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь. А доверять мне у тебя есть отдельный повод.

Сяо Чжань вздохнул. Вышло у него как-то прерывисто.

— Заткнись, ладно? — посмотрел он на Ибо.

Сдвинулся пониже и сам начал освобождать его от одежды. Наконец-то.


End file.
